A new threat
by AngryGardenCrafter
Summary: The New Squidbeak Splatoon is called to action. They must face a threat much worse than the Octarians...(WARNING:CONTAINS SPOILERS, and a bit of Callie X Agent 3)
1. Chapter 1:Introduction

Agent 3 was alone in his apartment.

Turf Wars were closed due to a rainstorm that would start in about an hour, so all he could do was watch TV. He was glancing through the channels when he ended up on every Inkling's favorite channel:The news.

This was the channel where the Squid Sisters, Callie and Marie, reported news. As pop stars/news reporters, it's surprising that they have any free time!

However, there was one more job that they had that few knew about. They were also members of the New Squidbeak Splatoon, as Agents 1 and 2. Since Agent 3 was also part of said secret agency, him and the Squid Sisters had a bit of a special connection.

Since there wasn't anything else to do, Agent 3 was thinking of going to bed early. He was just about to stand up from the couch when his phone dinged. When he checked it, he saw it was a text from Callie.

"Do u have an umbrella?", the text said.

"Did your y and o keys not work? Yes, I have an umbrella, why?", Agent 3 texted back.

Callie sent two more messages. The first was a picture of a donkey with a brain above it.

The second said, "The Cap'n called all of us to meet in O.V. for an 'important meeting'".

Agent 3 groaned. O.V. stood for Octo Valley, the home of the Octarians, the Inklings mortal enemies. Agent 3 fought against them to reclaim the Zapfish they stole.

He wasn't going to enjoy whatever task Cap'n Cuttlefish, the leader of the NSS, had for them, but it was something to do.

After equipping the Hero Suit, and his Hero Shooter, he stepped into the rain, holding his umbrella over his head.

Agent 3 walked to the kettle that led to Octo Valley, took a deep breath, and jumped through the grate.

(End of Chapter 1! Kid Icarus Legends is gonna be on hiatus for a while, so I'm writing this to make up for it! Until my writer's block clears up, it's gonna stay on hiatus)


	2. Chapter 2:The monster

Agent 3 arrived in Octo Valley, and was greeted by Callie and Marie. "So...", Callie started. "Can you explain to me why you apparently don't know that 'u' and 'you' are the same thing?". He chuckled, remembering how he made that amazing(?) comeback. "Sorry, I, um, couldn't resist", he replied. Sighing, Callie replied,"It doesn't matter if you could resist or not, you're still a smart-"

"Ah! Agent 3 is here! Seems we can start the meeting now!", a frail voice interrupted her. The voice was from Cap'n Cuttlefish, a war veteran, leader of the New Squidbeak Splatoon, and the grandfather of the Squid Sisters.

"Come inside, it's dangerous out in the rain", the old Inkling said. (For those who didn't know:Inklings die in water) The 3 agents followed him inside.

"So, Cap'n, why did you call us here?", Agent 3 asked. Cuttlefish paused and said "A...disturbing thing has been spotted in this location. Whatever it is, it can't be good"

"Do you have any pictures of it?", Callie asked. "I was just about to show them", Cuttlefish replied. He pushed a button on a remote, and images popped up on a screen.

Whatever it was, it was big. Although the pictures were blurry, it was easy to make out its grotesque face, with sharp fangs. With silver skin (insert its no use joke here) and pitch black claws, it was obvious that you wouldn't want to mess with it.

"It doesn't look very friendly...", Marie commented. Callie looked at her cousin and sarcastically said "Really? You don't say...".

Cuttlefish interrupted the two girls before a full-blown argument started. "That's not all I've seen...", he said sadly. Pressing a few other buttons on the remote, a video started playing.

At first it was hard to tell what was going on. Then they realized, as they watched in horror...

It was commiting genocide against the Octarians. 


	3. Chapter 3:Encounter

Corpses. Corpses everywhere.

The 3 agents went to the sight of the Octarian massacre. Checking to see if there were any survivors, they moved through the field of Octopi. There were absolutely none.

"That thing is ruthless!", Marie said. "Killing everyone in the area, and they didn't even want to fight!". "How do you know?", Agent 3 asked. "It's possible that they shot first." Marie stuttered as she replied. "T-that m-may be possible but, ummmm..." Agent 3 chuckled and said "I rest my case."

Meanwhile, Callie was paralyzed with fear. Agent 3 and Marie were distracted, arguing about something. But behind them...was the thing...

"Guys, look out!", she yelled. Agents 2 and 3 turned around, and barely dodged a slam from the creature. They all shot ink at the thing, but unlike most other organisms in the Splatoon universe, it wasn't affected.

There was no other choice. They had to retreat.

As they ran, Agent 3 thought he saw something...unusual...

It looked like the creature was shooting out...RED ink?

"No, that can't be", he told himself. "It's probably just a bright shade of orange." 


	4. Chapter 4:Awkward moment

After they escaped the creature, the three agents stopped to rest. After about a minute, Callie stood up. "Marie, come with me", she said. "Agent 3, stay here and make sure that thing doesn't come back."

After the Squid Sisters left, Agent 3 did as he was told, and looked around, making sure the creature didn't come back. Nothing happened. He started to wonder why they left. "Maybe they left to hunt for food", he told himself. "Or they wanted to have a private conversation? I wonder if they could be talking about m-".

Crack! A loud sound echoed through all of Octo Valley. It was a shot of ink, which barely missed Agent 3. He looked down in wonder at the ink spot. What was so special about the ink?

It was white.

It occured to him that the creature must be some sort of wicked experiment gone loose, that can use the three "impossible" colours:red, black, and white.

"Hey, this ink color actually looks kinda like something", he thought to himself. "Maybe I should do something about it before they-"

"Agent 3!"

Too late.

"We came running as soon as we heard the sound!", Callie said, carrying a small amount of meat in her hands. "Are you injured at all? Are you-".

She stopped, noticing the peculiar color of ink.

"What's wrong, Callie? I don't notice anything-", Marie started, then also noticing the color of ink.

Callie started to giggle. "We leave for only five minutes, and you decide to do something naughty", she teased.

Agent 3 blushed madly. "N-no! I-it's not what it looks like!", he stuttered. "It was from the creature!".

"I'm sure it was, Agent 3", Marie teased. "I'm sure it-".

Slam! A loud sound echoed throughed the valley. Except this time, it was behind them.

Agent 3 turned around, and was face-to-face with the creature. Quickly, the genocidal creature reeled back, and punched him.

The last thing he saw before blacking out was Callie running towards his limp body. 


	5. Chapter 5:What happened?

Before this chapter, a quick disclaimer...

I just read some reviews, and, due to some constructive criticism, (I guess) I'm gonna fix some mistakes I've made. Some of those mistakes include chapters being too short, and just plain unoriginality. From now on, I'll do my best to keep my chapters at a larger size, and try to be at least a bit more original. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the rest of the story! And one more thing:Please don't mention how the last chapter was centered around one joke, even if it explained something about the creature, which I will give a name to, along with someone who will be mentioned right now.

When Agent 3 woke up, he felt slightly uncomfortable. "What happened?", he thought. "I've never woke up feeling like this before". After a minute of thinking, he realized why he felt weird. He was in squid form.

However, he couldn't transform. Something made him not want to. But that something was a someONE.

There was no way he could've transformed without hurting her in some way. Carefully, he slid out of Callie's arms, although it took him a while.

Looking around, he saw that they were in a cave. Although it was fuzzy, he could remember the incident that happened last night. The innuendos, the punch...all of it. (not counting what happened after he was 1-hit KOed)

"Whatever the creature was, it had to come from somewhere", he thought. "But where? What created it?".

"You're awake", someone said behind him. He turned around, discovering that the voice was from Marie. "I'm sure you're probably wondering what happened after you were one-punched. (AN:100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups, and 100KM, every day!)

"How did you know?", Agent 3 asked, almost making a psychic joke. "I'm pretty sure that most Inklings would be curious", she responded. "So anyways, here is what happened".

"After you were knocked out by the creature, Callie ran towards you to see if you were okay. While she checked on you, I distracted the creature".

"Well, we now know I was okay", Agent 3 joked.

Marie continued the story. "We decided to try to find a place to stay for the night. That place, as you now know, ended up being this cave, with surprisingly, but thankfully, no bats!".

"Must've been a crazy night", Agent 3 said. "It definitely was", she replied.

Suddenly, Marie grinned. "Uh oh", he thought. "What is she thinking?".

"Y'know, Callie was VERY worried when you didn't wake up", she said, teasing.

"What are you implying?", he asked nervously.

"I think my cousin might have a crush on you", she continued teasing.

Agent 3 blushed. (AN:BOMB RUSH blushed, that is!) Was she trying to play matchmaker? 'Cause if so, it's kinda working.

Marie started to walk away, and noticed an angry, flustered Callie. She took note to be more careful around her cousin.

After Callie calmed down, the three Agents set out to look for answers.

Some things I want to mention before this chapter ends:In case you didn't read correctly, I WILL eventually make a name for "the creature", but until then, he will be known as "the creature". I will also probably make a name for Agent 3, but I'm still undecided on what the name would be (I have the plot of the reveal all ready, but no name XD). I'm leaning towards Jerry, though. Also, inb4 someone asks why the better Squid Sister isn't doing much for the plot of this story. And one more thing:The less you mention plotholes, the easier it is to write the fanfic. 


End file.
